


How to Become Someone Else, Step 258: Elm Pollen

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the ds_snippets community, for the prompt of "how to."</p>
    </blockquote>





	How to Become Someone Else, Step 258: Elm Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the ds_snippets community, for the prompt of "how to."

When Ray first wakes up that March morning he thinks he's got a cold because his head is stuffed and sloshy, but after his first groan he realizes that his eyes are fucked up too, itchy and puffed up and sort of gummy.

The shower doesn't help much and by the time he gets to work he's pissed at the world, because this is exactly like his dad's allergy attacks every spring, which is one of the reasons they moved to Arizona in the first place, and Ray's beginning to understand that a little better, because this sucks. A lot. And he thought he'd dodged _those_ genes, because who starts getting allergies in his thirties?

He walks into the squad room and immediately has a fit of about fifteen shrieking sneezes, and of course Fraser's right there holding out one of his giant hankies.

"Thanks," Ray says, buries his puffy face in the clean cotton for a minute. "I've never _done_ this before."

Fraser's eyes widen, and he leans in and murmurs, "I'm impressed with your dedication to your part," and huh? But he goes on, "I used to bring in a whole box of extra handkerchiefs for the…original…Ray, every spring. Should I do that?"

Ray gapes at him because Fraser seems to think that he's, what? _hypnotized_ himself into having allergies to be a better Vecchio? So Ray's about to say, "My friend, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," and wait, _wait_, Fraser said _impressed_.

"Yeah," Ray says, and winks. "S'method acting."

 

\--END--


End file.
